Seven Sins
by trytofindme
Summary: Kensi being affected by the Seven Deadly Sins. Inspired by Dante's Inferno and the movie Se7en.


PRIDE

Kensi entered the building with the plan of exiting out of the bull pen to another location as fast as possible to avoid any questions from the guys, particularly Deeks. She was not going to say sorry over what went down yesterday. They had a large fight, it was so bad that they were not allowed anywhere near each other. Callen and Deeks had partnered off and Kensi with Sam so they couldn't go near each other. Hetty was less than impressed when she had split them. Kensi and Sam got to go to site and deal with the forensics while Callen and Deeks went to question the dead marine's boss.

The more she thought about the fight, the more she realised how stupid it really was but there was no way she was going to back down. All Deeks had done was ask if she was going to the NKOTBSB tour since her favourite was Joey and if she was going to go dressed as a teenage mutant ninja turtle? That had led to stuff being thrown and not so nice words being said. When she stormed off to the gym, only to be followed by Deeks. She had snapped. She snapped so loud that Sam and Callen immediately opened her supply drawers for as much candy and chocolate as they could carry and raced to placate her mood. They didn't know that she had already filled up on sugar and wasn't needing a fix. She hadn't meant to hit Callen, since Sam had pulled Deeks out of the way and when she missed Deeks, it had thrown her off balance and into Callen. Hetty had to intervene at that point.

Considering that they had carpooled that morning, Deeks passed a message on via Eric and Nell that he would find his own way home since she drove.

Sitting there on top of everything on her desk, was a chocolate cupcake with a coffee. Pride was awful at times.

* * *

GLUTTONY

She couldn't stop eating. The craving for those small cellophane packs, cream and sugar coated goodies. She had just won a bet, the prize was a box of ding dongs, twinkies or donuts. So each team member had to give her a box each. Callen and Sam bought her donuts, some sugar coated and others cream. Deeks opened up one of his drawers and pulled out a box of twinkies. When the other agents looked at him, he smirked and advised "All at once or dished out over two weeks, I always keep a box in my drawer for her". Nell and Eric brought her ding dongs and zingers.

The guys watched as they were doing case reports, Kensi was ploughing through the donuts. As soon as she finished one, the next was in her hands. The guys didn't even tease her about the bagginess of her jeans.

"One of the deadly sins, Kens" Deeks said at lunchtime as he had noticed that she was nearly through the second box of donuts.

"I'm not sinning. When did eating become a sin" Kensi answered back.

"I think Deeks was referring to the sin of gluttony, Kensi" Callen said as he glanced at her.

"I'm not catholic" Kensi smirked before taking another bite of donut.

* * *

ENVY

It was her day off the next day, so Kensi decided that she would spend the night dancing. It was something that she enjoyed and hadn't done for a while. Unlike last time where Deeks was her escort, this time she was going alone. Dressed up in short skirt and dressy top, she strode out into the night looking for action.

Getting into the dance club, Kensi looked around as she made her way to the floor. Getting down and grooving with the rest of the crowd, she relaxed into the beat and let the music start to control her. She wasn't in the mood for a one night stand and shooed off any man that tried, she was here for the dancing tonight. Only for Kensi to realise at the end of the night as she was leaving, that most of the people left were couples. Envious as to the fact that she had no one. It wasn't short term that she was looking for, it was long term. Her profession was a lonely one and not having anyone to come home to made it more lonely but someone at home would only have a half life with her as she could never reveal all of herself to them. She couldn't live her life the way Sam did, his family only knowing a part of him not all of him. Kensi didn't think that she could live with the lies, as it was her best friend thought she was a curator at a gallery. Kensi couldn't tell a Picasso from a Monet unless it was labelled.

She realised as she checked her phone the next morning to see a text message that Deeks was her plus one.

* * *

LUST

She wanted it. She had to have it. There was nothing to stop her except maybe if Deeks found out. Scratch that. She was a trained liar, she could lie about taking it. She needed to have it. The sweaty LAPD shirt that he was wearing while they had been working out today. It was only a little memento. Deeks had announced, when he came in late that morning, that he was going on an undercover assignment with LAPD for about a month starting tomorrow. Kensi figured if she was careful with the shirt, the scent could last at least two weeks. Sure she told him that she slept naked unless she was in costume but something about his sweaty shirt with his scent all in it made her want to cuddle into it.

She could not and would not confess this turn of events to anyone.

* * *

WRATH

The suspect had killed himself and left everyone with more questions. Sure the agents and detective found answers but they seemed to lead to more questions. It was a good option that rather than kill anymore people, he chose to kill himself. He had killed his nurses and doctor because they had given him the news. Bad news as it turned out, the antigen that he was exposed to was killing him. Cooked up by some chemist in the back streets of Iraq before him and his team had shut them down. His other team members died at his hands as well as they had not been as badly exposed as him. They were nearly cured, they were all going to live relatively healthy lives with limited lung capacity but he was a walking time bomb. The suspect had a family that cared about him and would be there to help him through treatment. It would have taken him longer to get better the doctors had thought originally till his body didn't respond to treatment then it became his death sentence.

Kensi was sitting on the couch trying to understand why, what drives a person to do that. When Monty walked over with a donut in a bag for her attached to his collar.

* * *

SLOTH

Kensi looked around her bedroom. It was bad. There was no way she could face doing this today. It would just be easier to buy new clothes than to sort the mess and do laundry. She just needed to get enough to last till the weekend. Decision made she walked onwards to the kitchen, there was a slight odour coming from the area. She could only to see a pile of dirty dishes, some in the sink with water in them, and rubbish that needed to be taken out. Take out and eating out for the rest of the week, it wasn't anything that she wasn't unfamiliar with. Turning round she faced the lounge. There was a worn path through the magazines, remotes and other stuff. Kensi admitted as Deeks had been away and they had not been eating, drinking and hanging out that she had really let the mess situation slide. Sure she wasn't the most house proud person but she reckoned that she could have hit a new low. At least when she knew that Deeks was coming over, even without warning, kind of kept it a little bit tidier. With him away, there was no interest in how her place looked. She decided that what was required, rubbish bags so she could just throw out the stuff that wasn't needed. There was going to be a lot of them. She figured that she had enough loads, rubbish and laundry, that would keep her busy for most of a day.

Maybe she should take all her clothes to a laundry place and pay someone to clean them all. It would be less effort on her part.

* * *

GREED

The team all watched the video of the execution. There was no other way to describe what they had witnessed on the screen, the marine forced to his knees, hands tied behind his back and a gun at the back of his head. It was horrible but they quickly found details that led them to their suspect, the marine's boss that wasn't quite what he seemed to be. Looking out for a big payday, he had been shipping drugs back in equipment that was returning for repair. He had found a cartel that would take his product for distribution and give him good money for it. Taking the guy down was the main focus of the day.

The marine had been killed for nothing more than money. The greed of the suspect, turned all their stomachs. The only good thing in the entire case was the fact that the suspect admitted to all charges and told them why he did it, once they had caught him. Money. Greed.

Deeks whispered to Kensi before they left the boat shed and she accepted without hesitation. Later that night they were eating burgers on the beach as the waves rolled in, lit only by the street lamps. They had just been helping at the soup kitchen that Deeks normally helped out at, serving food, washing dishes and clearing tables. Deeks even did story time with the younger kids, Kensi listened in too as he made funny voices to go with the stories.


End file.
